warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Forget you
Lyrics 18 volt: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, About the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate your ass right now I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did And I was like Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Category:WarioWare adventures songs